Nothing Stays Forever
by MaydayParade02
Summary: <html><head></head>(I MADE THE COVER PHOTO. I THEREFORE OWN IT) Percy Jackson is a geek with dyslexia, asthma and ADHD. He's got no secrets. Well, except he's in love with his best friend. His best friend Annabeth is climbing the scale of popularity, and unfortunately, leaving Percy behind. When highschool hits, will their friendship flourish, or be torn apart? Rated T for bullying, depression, etc.</html>
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

"_So you showed me around your town_

_To hell again and back_

_Our love, it serves to alienate_

_All the friends you depend on"_

_**-**__October by Broken Bells_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is an AU Percy Jackson fanfiction. <strong>_

_**Summary: Percy Jackson is a geek with dyslexia, asthma (I added that) and ADHD. He's got no secrets. Well, except he's in love with his best friend. His best friend Annabeth is climbing the scale of popularity, and unfortunately, leaving Percy behind. When highschool hits, will their friendship flourish, or be torn apart?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Stays Forever<strong>

**by The Shadows of the Rain**

Chapter 1

Percy wiped his sweaty hair out of his face; it was the final day of summer before he started highschool. He and his best friend Annabeth were running to Central Park (or at least Annabeth was dragging him there.). The only thing Percy was remotely excited for there was the ice cream stand.

Percy stopped slowly, the fourteen year old boy trying desperately to catch his breath. He pulled out the inhaler he kept strapped to his waist-band, squirting the cool medicine down his burning throat.

Annabeth was tapping a foot impatiently. "C'mon, Percy! We hardly ran 5 blocks! That's nothing!" He rolled his eyes, the fire in his lungs slowly receding.

"Easy, f-for you to say," he wheezed. "Your lungs are fully functional." She rolled her storm gray eyes, looking around the park impatiently.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Seaweed Brain," she teased.

"Well, mind you, not only do I have asthma I happen to not be in summer clothing right now. For such a Wise Girl you're not that smart." It was true his apparel wasn't fit for summer running; he was clad in boys' Bermuda jean shorts **(idk how to describe the boy shorts. XD)**, and a black Pink Floyd shirt, a beanie placed loosely on his wild black hair.

You're such a-"she suddenly stopped short.

"What is it?" he panted, finally managing to somewhat catch his ragged breath. She was desperately trying to fix her messy ponytail, whipping it out of the hair band and shaking it out in a desperate attempt to straighten it. She was straightening her orange tee-shirt from a summer camp she and Percy went to each year. This flurry of self-improvement could only mean one thing-Luke Castellian.

Luke Castellian was a year older than them, going into his sophomore here. Even as a freshman his popularity from middle school spread quickly, even some of the juniors looking up to him. He had short blonde hair, always neat and proper and a scar down his face from some football accident (or at least, that's what he said).

Annabeth had been crushing on him since 6th grade. He was perfect to her, and now that she was climbing the scale of popularity, she felt like she might finally have a chance. She talked about him every waking second. He was an angel in her eyes.

Most of the school, however, knew differently; Luke Castellian and his gaggle of popular jocks were major bullies-their main target: Percy Jackson. Percy never bothered to tell Annabeth that her "perfect little dream boy" was the equivalent of a Fury. There were two reasons for this: 1.) It would break Annabeth's heart 2.) She would never believe him if he tried to.

Lucky for Percy, being bullied since 5th grade had given him a lot of skills with a first aid kit and ice pack. He had managed to hide his scars and bruised all through middle school, why should highschool be different?

Annabeth shot her dazzling smile to Luke and he made his way through the grass to her. "Hey, Annie," he teased.

She punched him in the arm in a flirty way. What would Percy give to be flirt-punched by Annabeth just _once_? Almost anything. "Don't call me Annie!" she giggled, causing Percy to roll his eyes and sigh. "You know I hate it."

Luke smiled. "Sure thing, Annie. Hey, me and the guys are having an end of summer party tonight at my place. Would you be interested in coming?" he said, inching closer to her. She giggled, blushing like a tomato.

"Of course I would! Can Percy come to?" she asked good-naturedly. Percy smiled to himself; what was he thinking? Annabeth would never leave him behind; not for popularity, not for more friends, not even for Puke (as Percy called Luke when he was with his other friends, Nico and Grover).

Luke's smile slightly faltered but reappeared as quick as it came, fake as ever. "Oh, of course. Ya know, if Percy wants to." Percy didn't want to, and even if he did, he wouldn't have gone-Luke's glare told him it was best not even consider it.

"Thanks but I have plans Nico, Grover, and a mountain of CDs and video games." He shrugged. Luke sniggered at the fact Percy had no social life.

Percy didn't let it bother him; he'd take sniggers and gossip over being beaten day in and day out. He had gotten enough of that from his step-father, Gabe until he was 12 and his mother finally called the cops on that swine.

"Wanna come hang with us, Annabeth?" Luke asked her with false sweetness. She shot a hopeful glance towards Percy who smiled falsely.

"Sure, Annabeth, have a good time," he said, trying not to make his disappointment evident. He watched as Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she giggled, moving into his embrace.

He produced one last puff of medicine from his inhaler, before taking off down the Manhattan streets; anything to avoid seeing Annabeth and Luke.

He paused two blocks away from the street his apartment was on. Slipping his headphones around his ears, he blared _Sweet Child O Mine_ by Guns 'n Roses, taking off down the street once more, each step taking him further away from the treachery that was Luke Castellian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN That probably could've been better, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**-The Shadow of the Rain**_


	2. Chapter 2-Blood Brothers

"_You just call out my name_

_And you know, wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you got to do is call, _

_And I'll be there, yes I will_

_You've got a friend."_

_-You've Got a Friend _by _Carole King_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I got wonderful feedback on this story the other day; three reviews within an hour asking for updates! That's a lot of reviews for me in an hour. The most reviews I have is on my story **_**Through These Empty Halls**_** and I only have like 26 or whatever.**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course I own Percy Jackson; because it's so possible for a geeky, headbanger 7th grader to own Percy Jackson. Especially since said 7th grader is a female and PJO is by Rick Riordan. The similarities are striking. (I hope you hear the sarcasm in my text)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Stays Forever<strong>

Chapter 2

Percy opened the door to his apartment, hanging his keys on the hook and slipping off his Vans.

"Percy, is that you honey?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"No Mom, it's a burglar, who happens to have keys to the house." He walked into the kitchen where his mother was seated with her writing teacher, Paul Blofis. Paul and his mother were dating and Percy was pleased his mother finally found a man who respects her.

"Hey, Paul," Percy said, going towards the oven a picking up a blue cookie from the fresh batch.

Paul greeted Percy welcomingly before he and Percy's mother continued to work on their writing. "Annabeth leave already?" He nodded slightly, trying to hide his disappointment.

He smiled at his mother one last time before disappearing into his bedroom. He picked up his sketchbook and pencil, opening the window and climbing onto the fire escape. He sat with his feet dangling off the edge, staring down at the street below him.

He opened up to one of the fresh pages in the spiral-bound sketchbook; it was the most well-kept thing in his room. He began sketching the city below him, the city he loved so much. He drew the cars whizzing by, the people walking down the streets, texting and on phone calls, completely and utterly oblivious to the world around them.

He longed to disappear into the fold of his sketchbook, escaping the harsh reality of the city, into the drawing, The city looked so perfect and peaceful on the paper, so surreal.

His drawing captured the true essence of New York City; it was a city of dreams and seemingly, magic. However, the people were oblivious to the real world. To them, New York City was as if a dream came true; New York City had a hint of surrealism to people. They never thought about the fact that as much bullying, suicide, and crime happened in the city as it did in other places.

He leaned his forehead on the rail of the fire escape, watching the crowds moving in messy packs. Women and men in business suits walked around on cell phones, frantically typing or talking. Tourists in shorts and New York tee-shirts walked in families, some with cameras poised in hand.

He loved this place so much; it was his one refuge when Gabe was being his normal self. Annabeth didn't know that Gabe had beaten him as a child, only Grover and Nico did.

He would disappear down an alley until a half hour 'til his mother got home. He would then sit by the garbage cans until she got home, and she would protect him from the monsters inside his head.

His mother, Sally Jackson, was the nicest person Percy had ever met. She loved him despite his flaws (and there were a lot). She paid for inhaler replacements when he ran out, ADHD meds, helped him with his homework when Annabeth abandoned him for Luke.

_She deserves a much better son than me_, Percy thought bitterly. _One who's not constantly getting beaten and hiding it, one who would open up to her completely, one who didn't need 1,000 medications, one who didn't seek refuge from reality on the fire escape or roof. _

Deep down he knew his mother loved him, that she wouldn't want any other son but him, but the constant harassment and struggle at school just made him feel worse about himself.

He constantly taking refuge on the fire escape, or climbing on the roof. His outlet of rage was his pencil and paper, the one place where he was free to speak his mind.

He climbed the fire escape and sat on the slanted roof of his apartment building. Tucking his legs to his chest, he sat the sketchbook in his lap, drawing the sunset over the horizon, partially hidden by the clouds. Now, his drawings were never simply a sunset; they were things he loved, things he felt. Yes, sunsets were nice, but that's not how he felt at the moment.

He drew Annabeth and Luke in the sunny portion, smiling and holding hands, then he added himself in the corner, shroud in the shadows of the clouds. It showed exactly how he felt: like the world was bright and sunny for extroverts like Annabeth and Luke but shadowy and dark for outcasted introverts like him.

He sat on the roof, watching the sun disappear below the tips of the New York City skyline. He sighed, tucking the journal closer to his chest. Annabeth would never love him. It was tearing him apart; to tiny, irreparable shreds.

Annabeth loved Luke. Annabeth was the only thought he was thinking at the moment. It didn't really help that he happened to spot Annabeth walking down on the other side of the street with his cousins, Thalia and Jason Grace, and Jason's girlfriend Piper Mclean. A boy Percy recognized as Leo Valdez was walking a pace or two behind them. **(A/N Hazel and Frank will make an appearance later)**

Percy had to resist the urge to jump clear off the roof, leap over the busy street and grab Annabeth, claiming her as his. He thought that might be a little dramatic.

His thoughts wandered all over the place, his ADHD pulling his mind every which way. He only snapped out of his sea of random thoughts when he spotted one of his best friends, Grover Underwood, hobbling alongside his other best friend (and cousin), Nico di Angelo.

Grover had some strange leg disease that caused him to need crutches and walk funny, making him an easy target for bullies.

Nico looked like a full on emo: black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and black skull clothing, but when you got to know him he was really hyper and fun.

The constant harassment from classmates made the trio inseparable. They were more like brothers than friends.

Percy slowly climbed off the roof and ran down the fire escape to his bedroom and climbed through the window. He met his friends in the hallway. It was a huge relief to see his friends.

* * *

><p>"She just <em>left<em> you!?" Grover exclaimed when Percy brought up Luke's party. He nodded glumly, the trio playing video games in Percy's living room.

Paul had taken his mom out for dinner and ordered them a pizza. This was their normal Friday night routine during the school year, however in the summer, it was almost every day. Grover and Nico would come and his mother would make sandwiches or pasta or burgers and they'd all have a nice time.

"Yea, she shot me a hopeful glance so I let her go."

"If we didn't have pizza coming, we'd be doing some serious party crashing," Nico said, feigning seriousness.

The doorbell rang, signaling their pepperoni pizza and garlic knot's arrival. Percy stood, pausing the game and going to pay the pizza guy. Percy brought the food into the living room, where they ate it from the box. Nico had grabbed soda from the kitchen while he was paying. Cherry Coke for Percy, orange soda for Grover, and Dr. Pepper for Nico.

Percy, the lankiest of the trio, stood a good 2 or 3 inches above his friends. Probably more. He was taller than a lot of kids in his school, but he wasn't strong and his quite thin, making him an easy target. It seemed like no matter how much food he ate (and that was a lot. Percy loved food), he stays just as thin and dangly. All his length was in his legs and they took up the largest portion of his body.

After returning to the living room they began playing the game again, eating pizza and garlic knots from the box, Denial Twist by the White Stripes (Percy's favorite band) playing slightly louder than it should.

"I don't know guys," he sighed. "Annabeth's got a lot going for her. It's a surprise we're even friends anymore. She could never like me as more than her mentally and physically challenged, geeky _little brother_."

"Dude," Grover said, shaking his head. "You need to get over her. She's going to cause you nothing but trouble."

"Seriously. There's plenty of fish in the sea, Water Boy," Nico said, never taking his eyes off the screen. "If you want, we could maybe even go to some social scene after school tomorrow. Our introverted souls will scour the Earth for some introverted, emo, sci-fi geek; the perfect match for your kind. May I suggest Hot Topic or F.Y.E?"

"Thanks guys, you truly are amazing friends." **(almost wrote amazhang there... Ugh, me.) **They smiled, each of them draping an arm over his shoulders.

"That's us," Grover said with a strange, cheeky grin.

"The Three Musketeers," Nico laughed.

"More like the Three Stooges," Percy teased. "Dangly, Lanky, and Emo."

"I'm Dangly, I assume," Grover laughed.

"Yes, and I'm Lanky and Nico is Emo."

Nico laughed, tears escaping his eyes. "That may be your best reference yet, Kelp Head. You even made them rhyme with the real Three Stooges names."

Percy smiled at his friends, tears escaping his sea green eyes as he laughed. They made him a lot happier than he had been recently. They truly were the best friends you could ever have.

"If you ever need us to talk to, Perce," Grover said, genuinely serious, "You know we're here. Girls come and go, but brothers are forever."

"You just call out our names, and you know, wherever we are, we'll come running to see you again," Nico said, quoting one of the two songs they had dedicated to each other when they met in Kindergarten. One of them was Thank You For Being a Friend by Andrew Gold, and the other-the one Nico quoted-was You've Got a Friend by Carole King. Every time they hung out they played the song, a constant reminder of their loyalty to each other.

Percy held up his finger, where a small scar was, and Nico and Grover did the same.

_**Flashback**_

_It was 3rd grade. Percy, Grover, and Nico were playing together on the playground. Luke Castellian, the playground bully, a 4th grader, happened to walk by right as Nico donned the three of them as brother, not best friends, not cousins._

_He sneered at them. "You guys aren't brothers. You don't even look alike." _

_Percy was absolutely devastated; he wanted to be brothers with his friends. His friends tried to convince him that even though they weren't blood brothers, they were soul brothers. Percy got that mischievous glint in his eyes again._

"_What if we became blood brothers?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips._

_Percy wrote a pact during lunch as soon as recess was over: The Blood Brother Pact. Three copies, one for each of them, so they never forgot the pact. Percy and Nico even used their full first names, which they hated._

"_This official document was writing October 20, 2008 __**(A/N I tried to do the math to see what year it would be. This story takes place now, and Percy is 14. I don't think I did it right. I'm bad at math. Sorry)**_

_By signing this compact, we, Niccole Joseph di Angelo, Perseus Aaron Jackson, and Grover Timothy Underwood, hereby subject ourselves to our fellow Blood Brothers._

_By singing this pact, we agree to respect the rules of the Blood Brother Code of Conduct. These rules are as follows:_

_By singing this pact you hereby agree to:_

_-Always be there for a fellow brother, no matter what the sacrifice_

_-Stand up for a fellow brother, even against the most horrendous of the bullies_

_-Agree to do something for a fellow brother, even if you don't want to do it._

_-Help a fellow brother no matter what the personal cost_

_-Never lie to a fellow Blood Brother_

_You may not ask a Blood Brother to do anything that may result in injury or death, only for their own good. _

_If you break this sacred Code of Conduct, you hereby allow your brothers to pour ice water on your head. Depending on the seriousness of the crime, you may be placed on probation from the Blood Brother Compact until you have proven your bonds to your fellow brothers._

_By signing this, you subject yourself to an eternal friendship with your brothers, even after death."_

_They signed their names at the bottom in sloppy cursive, just to make it official. _

_At the time, getting ice water poured on your head was a horrible thing, however, now that they were older, it was a less serious issue to them._

_So, that afternoon, after Percy's mom went into the living room to give "Smelly Gabe" another beer, the three boys snuck out of the kitchen and went into the bathroom. Nico and Grover never cared about Percy's house. They knew it would be a lot easier for Percy to be around his step-father with them. They knew he beat them and swore not to tell anyone, knowing his step-dad wouldn't lay a finger on Percy when anyone but him and Percy were there._

_Percy's long fingers curled around a safety pin his mother had in the drawer. He opened the pin, and handed it to his friends. They combined their blood, then handing the pin to Percy,_

_He was so excited to become blood brothers with his friend, he started squirming around and cut his finger far too deep. He combined his blood with his friends, not caring how much it bled; after all, Grover's and Nico's had already stopped._

_But then, it kept bleeding. Dark spots danced in front of Percy's vision and he passed out. When he awoke, he was in the ER, waiting to get stitches in his still bleeding finger. _

_Grover and Nico sat in the seats next to his left, fingering their own cuts. His mom hugged him so tightly. "Oh God, Percy, don't ever do anything like this again." _

_He buried into his mother's side. "I won't, Mommy. Trust me."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Percy smiled at his friends. "Blood Brothers."

"Blood Brothers," they replied at the same time. "Blood Brothers" was their oath. Percy was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for, including himself.

They had never broken a single rule of the Blood Brother Code of Conduct. They always helped each other, tried to fight of bullies, and never lied. Even to simple, obvious questions like, "Are you okay?" or "Did Luke hurt you worse than you're letting on?" Luckily, they had never had to use the pact of asking each other to do something for the askee's personal benefit.

They all had their copy of the pact on their closet walls, and each year, on October 20th, they signed the pact again, not wanting the sacred oath to ever end.

"Blood Brothers, forever and always," Percy said softly, a gentle smile gracing his pale face.

**A/N **_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Follow, favorite, and review!_


	3. Chapter 3-The Horrors of Highschool

**Don't own PJO**

_Nothing Stays Forever_

_Chapter 3_

Percy got off the bus, silently praying he wouldn't be noticed by Luke and his gaggle of bullies. But of course, Percy's life brought him anything but luck.

"Yo, Jackson!" Luke guffawed. "Get your ass over here! Time for us to start your daily beating again!" Percy straightened his black beanie over his hair. Gritting his teeth, he turned.

"Luke, why must you bother me in my place of learning?" He sighed.

"Where else would I do it? It's the only time you leave that dingy apartment of yours," he sniggered. Percy gritted his teeth. It was the only apartment his mother could afford. Luke could make fun of Percy all he wanted, but never his mother.

Percy muttered something that no one could understand.

"What was that, Jackson?" Luke sneered.

"I said do your worst, mother-fucker." **(A/N Sorry for cussing! I don't cuss a lot! I SWEAR!)**

Luke needed no second invitation. He and his friends did their "worse" so bad, Percy could hardly breathe by the time it was over. It only ended because Annabeth's late bus finally arrived.

"Guys it's Annabeth! We need to stop! Fuck off, Jackson! Don't let her see you," Luke whispered in a chilling tone. Percy scrambled away, flicking Luke the finger as he went.

He leaned against the school wall and watched Annabeth walk by, hand-in-hand with Luke, totally oblivious to the fact her best friend was right there. _Some friend she is. I can always tell when she's in trouble, _he thought bitterly.

Percy walked towards the school, assessing the damage as he went. _Legs feel like shit. Arms twisted repeatedly behind back, that's gonna ache like hell tomorrow. Ribs feel pretty crappy but should be alright. Minor bruising. Nothing an ice pack can't fix._

He slunk past Annabeth's locker, trying not to gag at her tucking a curled strand behind her ear, giggling and blushing. He took off down the hall. Anything to avoid Luke's friends. After all, the last thing he muttered to them _was_, "Fucking idiots."

He raced to his homework and began sketching a depressing photo in his notebook. No matter how hard he wished it wasn't, it was a clear representation of his life.

**Sorry that could've been better. I was being lazy. Sorry for the cursing! I don't normally curse that much but Luke is a d*** and therefore I can understand if he was cursing and if he caused Percy to cuss.**


	4. Chapter 4-Surrender the Night

**Don't own PJO**

We drive on, and on and on and on,

We drive on and one and on

I'll remember this night when you're gone

You surrender your heart,

I surrender every dream

_-Surrender the Night by MCR_

Nothing Stays Forever

Chapter 4

Percy panted, squirting asthma medicine down his throat as he walked into the boys locker room. He walked to his locker, finding new graffiti on it.

_Vampire boy_

_Loser_

_Worthless_

He sighed, spitting into his hand and trying to wipe the words off. He heard Luke harassing some poor kid on the other side of the locker room. Percy clenched his fists when he heard Grover shout, "Leave me alone, Luke!"

He shoved his backpack onto his back and stormed over there. Luke and his friends were holding Grover's crutches above his head, tossing them around.

"Leave him alone, Luke," Percy growled, anger radiating from his sea-green eyes, which suddenly looked like a storm being violently tossed around the sea.

Luke laughed, holding the crutches above his head. "Who's gonna stop me, Jackson?"

"Me." Luke laughed, turning to his friends. The locker room was filled with grunts of _yea, like you could take us. Fuck off Jackson_.

Percy clenched his fists, throwing his backpack down and charging for Luke. The fight was messy, just random punches. It was about even, until Luke's friends joined in. Grover ran out to get help.

Ethan and Adam held Percy back while Luke punched him in the gut. Percy kicked them off, nailing Luke across the face, before sinking to the ground, nursing his hand. It had popped with a sickening crunch as he nailed Luke.

"_Percy_!" He heard Annabeth's shocked voice ring out. _Oh fuck._

Annabeth ran over to Luke, "helping" him up, before turning on Percy. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Annabeth, he's insane, I was just talking to my friends and he started attacking me," Luke lied. It sickened Percy to see how easily lying came to Luke.

Annabeth walked over to Percy, slamming him into the locker. "I heard the fight happening and thank God I did. You're an asshole Percy!"

"Annabeth, he was beating up Grover! Grover went to get help just wait for him to come and-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it! Fuck off, Percy! I never want to speak to you again!"

She picked up her backpack and Luke's and walked out with Luke. Percy slid down the locker, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in his knees.

He just lost his best friend... No injury that Luke could give him, not even his hand, which was probably broken, could even match up to that.


	5. Chapter 5-Fake Your Death

"I chose defeat, I walk away

and leave this place, the same today

Some like to sleep, we like to play"

_-Fake Your Death, My Chemical Romance_

**A/N Sorry for waiting so long to update but I've been busy and I started a new House of Anubis fanfiction called ****_Oh, Calamity _****so if you like HOA go check that out! We all know I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the character****involved.**

**Without further ado, I present to you:**

**Nothing Stays Forever**

**Chapter 4**

**Fake Your Death**

Suddenly, Percy was brought back to a time in 7th grade. Despite the fact it wasn't too long ago, it seemed like ages. He turned the memory around in his mind, like a fragile flower you didn't want to tear.

**_Flashback_**

_Percy's mother had brought he and Annabeth to see a play at the museum's outdoor theater. The play was _A Mid Summer Night's Dream. _Annabeth hadn't payed any attention. Blonde curls wafted lightly behind her back. _

_At the time, Percy was majorly pissed. She didn't appreciate the beauty of art and theater like he did. Instead of paying attention to the play, she was texting. The monstrosity. Percy kept shooting her irritated glances and Sally and Paul watched them with a bemused expression. _

**_End of flashback_**

Now Percy just wished he had appreciated Annabeth being there. No Luke or popular kids. Sure, she had a crush on him. but it wasn't the obession it was today.

Percy clenched his jaw, angry at Annabeth for not believing him. Angry at Luke for being a dick. Angry at Grover for running for for help. For allowing himself to be beaten up. Hell, he was angry at the world.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6-Oh, Calamity

'It's such a shame, that we play strangers,

No act to change to what we've become

Da** it's such a shame that we play strangers

No act to change what we've become

It's such a shame that we built a wreck out of me,

Oh, calamity'

-Oh, Calamity by All Time Low

**A/N I am so sorry for how short the last chapter was! I was all prepared to write another chapter right afterwards but my head hurt so bad I couldn't even focus. **

**Anyways, I hope y'all had a happy Thanksgiving! That good ol' Turkey Day! Ya know, if you're from America. If not… Oops.**

**Here are some things regarding that fanfiction I was writing ****_Through These Empty Halls_****:**

**I have decided to discontinue said fanfiction because I'm trying ****_really _****hard to turn it into a book because it's one of the best things I have ever written. You may notice I deleted said fanfiction, but I don't want people to copy the letters or the idea. I apologize for those of you who liked the story and I hope you continue to read my future fanfictions!**

**I changed my Pen Name back to MaydayParade02. Sorry for how often I change my Pen Name! I just change what I like often. Oops. Haha.**

**I'm going to try and update more frequently though I can't make promises. Today I am going to update this, then my HOA story ****_Oh, Calamity_****. Then I may update this again. I am also thinking of writing a new Gravity Falls one. (Sorry if Gravity Falls is childish. I really like that show. It's one of my favorites.)**

**If you read this entire long-winded Author's Note, thank you! I hope you understand why I didn't add more to this right away and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**So, I present to you:**

**Nothing Stays Forever**

**Chapter 5**

Percy slowly walked into school. He was scared to see Annabeth. Scared of Luke's wrath. Scared to face Grover.

Now, you may ask, _Why would he be scared of Grover? _He wasn't necessarily scared of _him_. He was scared of what he was going to say to him. Grover hadn't returned with help the next day. Percy had sat there, face in knees, waiting, and waiting, and waiting, until _finally_ Paul found him and brought him home.

Opening his locker, he saw a note perched inside. Papers were small enough to be placed inside locker slits. The janitor had spray painted over all the remarks of _loser _or _worthless_ on his locker.

Percy inhaled the familiar scent of lemons and took in the neat handwriting of Annabeth. He opened the note.

_Percy,_

_I am still extremely pissed at you. Meet me outside of the cafeteria. Skip first period. We need to talk._

_-Annabeth._

**[TIME SKIP]**

Percy saw Annabeth leaning against lockers, waiting for him. He smiled weakly. "Hey, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up from her iPhone. Her blonde curls were straightened, so they fell in board-straight lines. Her hard gray gaze met Percy's green one. She began yelling silently, so no one would hear them.

"What the hell were you doing? Beating up Luke like that!" she growled.

"Annabeth, I told you. Luke is a _devil_! He beats up everyone! Especially me, Nico, and Grover," he sighed, exasperated. "He was teasing Grover and I snapped, okay?"

Annabeth slammed her palm into his chest, shoving the lanky boy into a locker. She was surprisingly strong. "_No,_ Percy, it is _not_ okay!" she snapped. "Luke is an angel! You must be certifiably insane if you can't see that. You're demented!" She took her palm off his shoulder. "It wouldn't be the only thing wrong with you," she mumbled.

That was it. Percy snapped. "You wanna see how much of an angel he his, Annabeth? Take a look at this." Percy ripped off his Motion City Soundtrack shirt. The hall was empty anyway. He revealed a sea of scars, bruises and cuts.

Annabeth's gaze softened. "Oh, God, Percy! Who did this?" Percy grabbed his shirt of the ground, ripping it on. "Luke did."

"N-no. Luke wouldn't do that."

"Well he did, Annabeth," Percy snapped.

"I am so, so sorry Percy! I'm your best friend! I should've been able to tell."

"Correction: you _were_ my best friend. And you wouldn't have noticed it anyway. It's been happening since 2nd grade. I've gotten used to it," Percy said as he pulled his tee-shirt back on, sounding almost bored.

"Percy, like I said, I am so, so sorry! Will you forgive me?" Annabeth pleaded.

"No. You wouldn't have been sorry if you hadn't seen the scars."

Percy stomped towards his locker, leaving a crying Annabeth to her business. When he got there, he saw the students had taken the opportunity of bathroom breaks to write on the graffiti that janitor had to spray paint over.

_Worthless._

_Unloved._

_Weak._

_Retard._

_Alone._

The last word. That last word echoed in his mind. _Alone_. He weighed the word in his mind. He really was alone. Grover had left him to fend for himself. Nico hadn't called about the fight. Annabeth abandoned him. He was alone, no way around it.

He slammed his backpack onto the ground and kicked it aside. He then slammed his fist into the locker, spitting into his palm and trying to wipe the words off, especially the world alone.

He slid down the lockers, leaning against them before shoving himself off the ground and racing out the emergency exit, ignoring the shouts of the school security guard and the shrill ringing of the alarm, set off by his opening the door.

**A/N I was going to write more but this seemed like a really good place to stop.**

**I apologize for how short my chapters are, but I like leaving people hanging so they want to read more. SORRY! (I meant that legitimately) **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Faith, ****_MaydayParade02_**


	7. AN: Important!

**A/N I am out of state for the holidays and have minimal access to a computer. I managed to get on a computer for a few minutes to type this but cannot update ANY stories until I return home. **

**Sincere apologies,**

**-****_MaydayParade02, _****Faith**


End file.
